Count to 100 and then fall in love, ok?
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: your counting how many days, seconds,minutes, weeks, or months, you can take to realize that you re actually are in love with some one? , or you still don t know what is love ? -"please yagami...don t lie..." he really didn t know what it was but it was killing from the most deepest part of his heart ... why does it hurt so much, every time I see her with someone else ...
1. Chapter 1

**King of Fighters**

**Count to 100 and then fall in love, ok?**

_1 , 2 , 3 …_

_Iori meet me on a tree~_

When I was little I thought that climbing trees was fun and dangerous I loved to climb trees in my free time and even as a teenage I enjoyed it, I was good enough to not fall to the solid ground, but the exceptions always come in different ways…

_4, 5 , 6 …_

_She had was a sweet, and I was mixed~_

She was beautiful!, Like an angel from the sky, she fell into my arms and lucky me I caught her with my own hands, She smelled so fresh and sweet like a rose in a rainy day, I wanted to think of something nice to tell her, since I`m not the gentleman kind …

-"be more smart and don`t fall on people, would you?"

I a jerk …

_7 , 8 , 9 …_

_Got any Ice~_

By "accident" I punch him in the eye, he really was a jerk, I tried to leave but by some reason I helped him get an Ice patch for his eye to bad he steel had it working …

-"are you ok?, I`m really sorry about your eye, hope you get better, see ya around" I said and left, when suddenly …

-"wait don`t I`m the one that should...a..Apologize…..sorry…" He apologizes…

_10 , 10 , 10…_

_You got my interest~_

The moment I saw her sweet chocolaty eye I was dying with curiosity to know her name right now, in this moment, at this time and place, her honey voice made an echo that send shivers to my spine, and unfortunately, it was the sweet smile, the smile, like an angel, that said `good bye´ to me and my anxious to know her name…

_11 , 12 , 13…_

_We are even~_

My curiosity got every day higher and higher, He was the most hottest guy I ever met!, no I`m exaggerating but yeah he did have a nice body and he looked and was strong enough to hold my fall, I might have ask him his name…

-"vice!, come come you don`t want to miss an opportunity like this one! I saw Leona having an interest for some one!"

_14 , 15 , 16…_

_You're in the end~_

I went to this new school I was thrown out for being a "troublesome" teen but that's half true I hate violence but I steal fight the others, So they decided …

-"IORI YAGAMI! You're going to …Fighters West College!"

It was the worst scold ever until I found out …

_17 , 18 , 19…_

_Ready or not hiding~_

He`s here …!

How could that be possible..!

-"is something wrong vice?"

-"vice..? …amm...Nice meting you…again, vice" did he just… It`s he the new guy in this school, it can`t, It can`t believe, this this… it must be a coincidence!

_20 , 20 , 20 …_

_So, when did we meet?~_

Yes!, yes ! I found her perfect coincidence !, and what a beautiful name ! I wonder if …

-"hey! I`m Mature! " not interested

-"Hey hey hey Iori did they finally but you out of your misery and enrolled you here I wonder why you don't like being around here, and beside you can actually have 10`s on all your …"

-"Shut it …" Billy you big mouth!

-"you can kill everyone, your stronger than anyone in this place!"

_**Billy was praying for mercy to Iori while he was completely piss off by the comment …**_

-"so you really are strong? I beat you are a great fighter!"

Will they were walking to their classroom and Vice, Mature, Billy and Iori were starting a nice and friendly friendship …

-"hey Iori long time"

-"Leona…?"

…

**Well first Chapter hope you guys enjoy it, next Chapter will be uploaded as fast as I can **

**Bye-bye!**

**Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Fighters**

**Count to 100 and then fall in love, ok?**

_23 , 22 , 21…_

_you don't mind~_

It was obvious, that I would see Leona HERE and it was very unexpected that vice left with mature, Billy`s love interest (if a blind couldn't see it, it was pure stupidity), and of course they walked to there classroom, it tore up my heart to see her leave.

-"soo they throw you out, bummer"

-"…yeah"

-"It`s really nice to see you again!"

-"…mmm"

-"huh?! what`s got into you?"

-"he just fall in love with the vice girl "

-"I HAVENT FALL FOR ANYONE!"

_24 , 25 , 26 …_

_We got sick_

-"Well?" I ask mature while looking at her,

-"Well what…?" she looked at me with the same look I gave her,

-"aren't you going to hit on him like you do with almost every guy, to see if Billy has the guts this year to confess his love " I said looking at her, while taking my books out of my looker for the 3 next classes before recess .

-"I totally don't do that! " she was red like a tomato

-"I'm sick of hitting on guys to see if Billy dose something, and besides you like him"

-"I totally don't " my time to turn into a tomato face

-"oow I feel offended, the prettiest girl rejected me"

-"Krizalid hey!" I looked at one of the hottest guys in school, maybe he was 1 or 2 years older than me, but, gosh his hot, I started laughing, my cynical laugh, the laugh that's an obstacle which doesn't let me have a man.

_29 , 28 , 27…_

_Not a lie~_

-"cute laugh"

Said a guy that was flirting with vice, she was red and I couldn't stop feeling this … anger at just seeing it.

-"… dfhglfh" couldn't hear what Billy said I was to lost in the anger

-"…asdkjhsfdsfn Vice" still anger controlling me, the only thing I heard was "vice" I got close to vice and the other guy .

-"yeah well she doesn't like assholes like you" she looked at me a bit oddly, I totally didn't put attention to her I just wanted that guy fleeing of.

-"is he your brother or something?" I wish I can punch him right away, I got angrier

-"no, actually his…" forget it I`m going to keep this guy away from her

-"She`s mine, so back off" yeah I said it because …well she doesn't disserve this kind of guy, I mean, come on …

The guys just walked away that easy, y smiled and watch how he left with his stupid face.

-"do you mean that?" she had a cute smile and I …

-"mean what?, you should see a doctor that laugh isn't a bit beautiful, a guy like that need to check his ears"

-"You're an asshole!" she said and turned around and left

Am an asshole

-"you screwed up"

_**For second time, that day Iori tried to kill Billy, and luckily Billy survived.**_

_30 , 30 , 30 …_

_Maybe rudely~ _

I was near the door when I was pulled by Yamazaki, while Iori, the asshole himself was pulled by Leona, good for him, really, who cares, I don`t.

I ran to my seat to not get (like always) scolded by the teacher.

-"good morning class, today we have a new classmate, his name is…"

"Iori Yagami"

The teacher entered and presented him right away she started to write the date, after I sited next to mature I thanked Yamasaki for getting me out of that lion fight, I saw from the corner of my eye that beside him was Leona, how cute, why doesn't she marries him, if she`s going to act like a flea than fine for me.

-"would you have a sit next to vice it`s…" the teacher tried to let him know who I was, good he all ready knew and save me the standing up thing, he had all ready made a scene in the hallway.

-"the grumpy one" said the blue silly airhead girl

-"why don't you marry him Fatty smelly ego slut"

_31 , 32 , 33…_

_NO!, I mean why?! _

-"What!" I answer with the least tone I would`ve wanted, the whole class was looking at me even the damn teacher.

Lucky I wasn't in the front of the room, just near my seat.

-"no, I just know him since primary that's all, what are you?, cupid" She said with her pissed off voice, and with a blush on her face.

It was hell coming to earth.

-"ow! I forgot cupid is cute and beautiful not a monster mixed with an ogre"

-"Yeah, your worst then a frigging scarecrow mixed with a butt, a gremlin and Frankenstein, jaja you could scare fright with that face, if you could call it that " everybody laugh at Vice`s comment about Leona.

-"you're so desperate, no wonder why you're so jealous"

-"why would I be his girl?" vice said keeping her cool –"actually why would I be desperate you're the one that looks like a lesbian whore"

_34 , 35 , 36…_

_Would you sit~_

Even the teacher was afraid of entering in the fight, we finally snapped so we were about to kill each other when I saw Ralf holding Leona.

I smiled and thought it was my opportunity to attack directly but someone, with the same strong arms hold me from hitting her I turned my head to se Iori.

I never … seen so…

I was still mad …no distractions please

-"Iori let go of me !"

-"no"

-"let go you jerk!"

-"mm… let me think…since you called me a jerk why not be a bigger one"

He let go and when I THOUGHT that I could give Leona a final hit!, Iori grabbed me by the collar and though me right directly at my seat, it hurt a little.

-"do you mind if I take a sit and not take care of a 6 year old kid?"

_39 , 38 , 37 …_

_Fine!~_

-"uuff!...fine who cares " She sat down and cross her arms, I sat at the seat next to her she turned her head to mature, apparently she didn't wanted to see me.

-"don't worry Vice you`ll get revenge at the next class but for now you're supposed to READ and ANSWER the text in page 23 its arts, not P.E."

-"do you always start your days like this?" I ask her while taking a pen and a notebook out.

-"nope, sometimes others start the fight, this is Fighters West College" only Mature and Billy saw her winking at me.

40 , 40 , 40 …

I'm …sorry~

It was time for P.E, of course I was excited as hell ´cause you can fight and play soccer, and hit someone's face with the soccer ball (hehehe Leona's face for example), we were separated by female and males like almost always but the best part is that krizalid's classroom, was like always mixed with ours.

The guys always had to run 3 times around the football court, will some of us practice the high jumps.

_**While vice was jumping, iori couldn't resist seeing her thin and smooth body jumping with very elegant and grace the rod that mark the limit, but he unfortunaly dragged all the attention for being too distracted and ended up slamming himself in a light pole **_

I only hope Iori doesn't starts acting like a jerk, or Leona like a bigger whore.

-"hey vice!" oh!, His coming ! act normal act normal.

-"krizalid hey" oh!, so sexy on his uniform!

The P.E. professor just had an urgent call, and we could rest for a bit and of course I had my opportunity.

-"so wanna catch a movie sometime or…" yes, yes, yes! I …

-" or…?" I smiled and got a bit more close to Krizalid

-"be in a fucking and useless date with a idiot" … Iori had to ruin everything!

AAAAHHH!

**Chap 2 thank you **

**Next chapter as fast as I can **

**Bye and good day !**

**:D**


End file.
